The Tide Is High
by Isabella Esme Cullen
Summary: Bella has a crush on Edward and Alice says that Edward has the same so her and Alice sing to Edward and Jasper


**This story is not beta'd so there might be some misspelled words or improper grammar.**

* * *

Me and Alice was sitting around in her room listening to music talking about boys or her crush on Jasper and my crush on Edward her brother.

"Why don't we the talent show?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes

"And what would we sing Alice, I will always love you." I told her

"No not that, it has to say that we will be there no matter what they have done or who they have been with." She said bouncing up and down. All of a sudden a song came on.. Alice squealed

"That's the song..Listen to the lyrics." She got up and was dancing around and singing.

"Come on Bella." She said and dragged me up I couldn't help but laugh and agree with her.

When the song went off we settled down still laughing, just then we heard giggling from the hall. I rolled my eyes and so did Alice we knew who it was it was Edwards current girlfriend Tanya.

"Oh Edward, I love you." I hear him make that noise right before he says it "I love you to Tanya?" it always sounded like a question.

You see Edward was flirting with me, and he had told several different people he was going to ask me out. We are best friends and I had very deep feelings for him. Alice says it's love but I don't know and she says that Edward has the same feeling for me but he is afraid to hurt me but what did hurt was when we found out that he had secretly been dating Tanya, he kept it from me and it hurt worse than if we had been dating and he broke up with me.

I didn't see him for awhile except in the halls at school and sometimes late at night when I was spending the night with Alice. I miss my friend I can't help it, It's like there is a piece of me is missing and alice says that I haven't really smiled In weeks. You see in that entire school I only have two friends Alice and Edward.

I agree to do the song with Alice.

Two weeks later

"Bella you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded "How about you?" she nodded very excited and for once we are both wearing jeans and a spaghetti strap shirts.

"Are the boys here?" she laughed

"Yeah, Emmett and Rose found out what we were doing and Emmett went after Edward and Rose went after Jasper." She laughed I look at her because of her giggling fit not understanding.

"What is so funny?" she calmed down

"Emmett had to drag Edward away from Tanya and man she was not happy finally Edward told her to shut up that if Bella and Alice are going to be in the show especially Bella I have to be there."

I nodded smiling from ear to ear

"Girls it's your turn!" said Ms. Morris this was it, I just hope they get the message.

They fit us with our mic's and set us on the stage.

The announcement comes on "Bella and Alice singing The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling)"

The music started

**Never give up, yeah, yeah Never give up.** _Me and Alice said looking at other._

**The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that Oh no. **_We are bouncing around the stage_

**It's not things you do that tease and hurt me bad But it's the way you do the things you do to me I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that Oh no. **_I sang looking right at Edward and he looked like he was in deep in thought._

**The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one Number one (My number one) Number one  
**_Alice sang the chorus._

**Every girl wants you to be her man But I'll wait right here till it's my turn I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that Oh no. **_I sang looking right at Edward again and I think he has figured it out._**  
The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one Number one (My number one) Number one **

**Every time that I get the feeling You give me somethin' to believe in Every time that I got you near me I know the way that I want it to be. **_Me and Alice was having so much fun_

**But you know I'm gonna take my chance now I'm gonna make it happen somehow And you know I can take the pressure A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure. **_We sang together_**.**

**Every girl wants you to be her man But I'll wait right here till it's my turn I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that Oh no. **_Alice sang this part to Jasper._

**The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm gonna be your number one **

**Every time that I get the feeling You give me somethin' to believe in Every time when I got you near me I know the way that I want it to be **

**But you know I'm gonna take my chance now I'm gonna make it happen somehow And you know I can take the pressure A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure **

**The tide is high but I'm holdin' on I'm going to be your number 1 **

When the song ended Alice and me high fived and we both heard Edward and Jasper cheering us on. We went on into the back to get us some water.

"Wow, did you see there face's?" I nodded

* * *

**Chapter coming soon Please Review**


End file.
